


Buds

by skitockså (Okumen)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/skitocks%C3%A5
Summary: Blanca can hear Yut-Lung whimper.
Relationships: Blanca/Lee Yut-Lung
Kudos: 17





	Buds

**Author's Note:**

> (what even are titles)
> 
> I was thinking I want to write something with YL going to fetch Blanca from his retirement simply because he wants his company, I'm not sure. But anyway, I like them.
> 
> Twitter fic means no beta: https://twitter.com/tofinut/status/1353215425757253632

Blanca can hear Yut-Lung whimper. It's a sweet sound, a nice background noice as Blanca moves tongue and lips. The nipple between his teeth is an angry red.

Yut-Lungs body is bare to the room, his arms stretched above his head, his toes just barely finding any form of purchase on the carpet spread over the floor.

Yut-Lungs body is twitching, his breathing is uneven. Bruises from teeth and lips paint his skin into a vibrant canvas. His chest in particular has recieved a lot of attention. His nipples are puffy, swollen, and hard. From the sounds that Yut-Lung is making, it seems they are painful in their sensitivity. Blanca sucks one into his mouth and hears Yut-Lung whimper, a garbled plea slipping past his untouched lips. Blanca sucks harder, at the same time as he presses a thumb against the other nipple, pressing it back into Yut-Lungs sweaty, shivering chest.

The sound that Yut-Lung makes is amazing. It's almost a scream that tears out of his throat, pain and pleasure mixed together with a desperate desire to cum.

Yut-Lungs cock bounce, as if it has a life of its own. It's red and a little purple, and Blanca has barely even touched it. Not since he wrapped the long red ribbon he took from Yut-Lungs hair around the base of both his cock and balls. Blanca doesn't want the carpet stained, after all. Cum is not so easy to wash out.

His bulk attention is on Yut-Lungs nipples. He sucks on them, bites them, licks them, rolls them between his fingers. He drinks in Yut-Lungs every noise, as if he was sipping a fine vintage of wine. If he had only had a recorder, he would have captured the song on tape.

His own pants strain, he's hard and his cock wants to push into the young man. But Blanca has no intention of doing anything but lavish attention on him with his mouth, no matter how hard he gets or how Yut-Lung pleads.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but replies may take time.


End file.
